Saturn
by Katurz
Summary: Alice Parker was Aaron Hotchner's only interest after Haley died at the hands of the Reaper. For one year, they spent their lives together. For one year, they were inseparable. Until an accident dispersed Alice's memory into nothing. Now, Hotch struggles to keep Alice close to him while keeping his distance. Hotch/OC HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

New fanfiction because I recently finished season 8-10 of Criminal Minds in the past two weekends!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1.

My eyes cracked as I peeled them open. Something felt off about the atmosphere surrounding me. I smelled fire, smoke. When I regained sight, I saw a man standing in front of me with a confused face. Tears were rolling down his burnt and bloody face. He screamed something at me, but I winced as a ringing pierced my sore eardrums.

I squinted, trying to make out the man better. He was tall, handsome, with short black hair that flew into his face whenever a slight breeze blew by us. He was yelling louder now, although he sounded extremely muffled. I felt his fingers brush my cheek softly. I wanted to go back to sleep. There was a drumbeat sounding in the back of my head that matched my heartbeat. I closed my cracked eyes again, falling asleep in a quick manner.

When I awoke again, I was in a sterile room. A hospital room.

A steady beeping was present to the right of my sore head. I reached my hand up to rub it, but it got tangled in the tubes that were stuck into my vein.

With no recollection of what happened, I started to cry. My head hurt to try and think of what happened. Everything seemed fuzzy. I remembered going to college, going to get a job at the FBI and then…

nothing.

Everything was blank. I saw vague faces in my mind, but had no idea who they belonged too.

A minute after waking up, a nurse walked into the room in blue scrubs.

"You're awake," he said in a nice, smooth tone. He was young, in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes were striking.

Wait, how old was I?

"How do you feel?" he asked. I shook my head, pursing my lips. I realized my throat was dry when my voice came out raspy and crackly.

"It hurts," I said.

"What does?" the nurse came to my aid, checking my vital signs and making sure none of the bandages on my body were bleeding through. There were a lot of bandages.

"My head," I said, "I can't remember anything."

"Do you remember your name?" he asked.

"Alice," I whispered. "Alice Parker."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"Thirty."

"Thirty-one actually. Your birthday was two months ago." He smiled warmly in my direction, peeking at a clipboard on a medical table near me. "I'll have to doctor figure out the amount of time, but it seems as if you don't remember the last year of your life, huh? You do have visitors. A lot, actually. Should I let them know you're awake?"

"Yes." My answer was quick and short. If my family were out there in the waiting room, I wanted them to know they were okay. The nurse nodded and disappeared behind a blue curtain that separated my bed from other's. There was silence for a few moments.

Silence, except for the beep of my monitor and a few other's. I heard a few coughs, yawns, and groans from all around.

A minute later, I heard the sound of hurried footsteps. Five people appeared in the room. One old man, a young man, a black man, and two blonde girls. They were the vague faces in my head.

"Alice," one of the blondes said in a relieved tone. She was a pudgy woman with glasses and a dress. She walked up to me, and I could hear her heels clack against the tile floor. She tried to hug me softly. I responded as best as I could to someone I didn't remember. The woman backed away slowly, with a confused face.

"You really don't remember us?" the black man said. He was handsome to look at, almost too perfect.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" the older man said. "I'm David Rossi, this is Derek Morgan," he said, gesturing to the pretty boy. "This youngster is Spencer Reid, that's Jennifer Jareau, and lastly, Penelope Garcia."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said in a hushed tone, my mind running circles trying to find familiarity with the names.

"Where's Hotch?" Penelope asked. The name rang a bell.

"Aaron," I said softly. The entire group of people turned towards me. "Who's Aaron?" I said. The name stuck out in my mind. _Aaron Hotchner_. I wasn't sure why.

"We should let her rest," Rossi said. "I'll go tell Hotch."

The crew waved at me, wishing me to get better, and that they'll see me after I rest. They didn't answer my question of who Aaron Hotchner was and I was frustrated at that. For minutes after they left, I fiddled with my fingers softly. There were bandages on my forearms with dried blood showing through the top. I untangled my arm from the tubes and felt my head. A strand of my brown hair lay directly in my line of sight. I brushed it out of the way, feeling another large bandage stretching around my entire head. I sighed in pain when I pushed on it. I felt my way down my face, feeling minor cuts and bruises on my cheeks and chin. My hand reached a bandage on my chest. I felt my heart beat through my frail skin as I heard someone rushing outside the curtain.

A man appeared in the room, the same man I saw when I woke up in the haze of desolation.

"Alice," he said, exasperated. He was in a hospital gown, with bruises and burns and blood still trailing his entire face.

This was Aaron Hotchner.

He came up directly next to me. He reached his hand up to gently stroke my cheek. "How are you?" he asked.

"My head hurts, everything is confusing," I said quietly, feeling his hand warm my face. He looked curiously at me.

"Do you remember me?"

"Aaron Hotchner," I said. He smiled with a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I remember you," I said. He brought his hand away from my face and furrowed his brow. I relished the spot he stroked, wishing to feel his touch again. Something about it felt so familiar, so comfortable and calming.

"Maybe it's best it stays that way for now on," he said in a stern voice. His eyes became cold and he stared at me with an intense gaze. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"This was because of me." He sounded hurt, dumbfounded. He turned to leave the room.

"Stay with me, please," I called after him. His presence made the pain and confusion stop for a bit.

Aaron turned to face me. "I will see you at work in a few days, Parker." He strode out of the room, gown and all. I watched after him, confused of what just happened but oddly sad.

* * *

If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review and favorite the story!


	2. Chapter 2

I rewrote this chapter about ten times lmao. My brain is tired from school and writing isn't coming naturally anymore so my word choice is poor. This chapter is more of a filler, just a warning.

Also, from now on, the story takes place in third person. Anything in italics takes place before the accident (unless it's a text message or a note). I'll make the flashbacks clear; the story won't just randomly switch from normal type to italics.

Anyway, enjoy and I hope all you new followers enjoy and also thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!

* * *

Chapter 2.

 _One week before the accident_

 _Aaron Hotchner had his eyes fixated on the angel across the table. Alice was twirling her dirty blonde hair between her long, delicate fingers. She was chewing a piece of gum that she had been working on for the past half hour; Hotchner counted. Her eyes were focused on the case file in front of her hands; they were scanning the file's contents for anything regarding their type of case. He enjoyed watching her work- enjoyed watching the small, subconscious, movements her body made. After a few minutes or two, Alice looked up from the file._

 _"What are you looking at?" she asked with a light smile. She unwound her finger from her hair and lightly placed her hand on the table in front of her._

 _"Just you," Hotch said, returning the smile. Alice chuckled._

 _"You're cheesy, y'know?" She closed the case file with a sigh. "Anyway, it does look like our thing. A few isolated bombs all within a ten mile radius of each other. One person killed with each bombing, usually a janitor or security guard or someone like that."_

 _"I'll gather everyone for a briefing, then," Hotch said, standing up. Alice stood up along with him, and walked around the table to meet him._

 _"Hey," she said, touching his face with her soft, cool hand. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Hotch replied. He closed his eyes upon feeling her touch. A brief second passed before Alice retrieved her hand._

 _"It'll be okay," she said._

 _"I wanted to be home for your birthday, do something special."_

 _"I'll be okay," Alice corrected herself. "Look, my birthday is nothing to look forward to. Hell, I don't look forward to knowing I'm a year older. As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."_

 _Hotch smiled, and left the room abruptly. Alice stayed behind, gathering the files on the table, along with her purse. She exited, striding towards the conference room._

* * *

 _Two weeks after the accident_

Alice opened her eyes to a darkened BAU office building. Everyone had left by now, except for her. Alice was sitting in a chair at my desk with unattractive drool creeping down her chin. She wiped at it with her sleeve in distaste. It had been more than a week since she was in the hospital, and work was now priority for her. Sleep was hard, however. Almost every time Alice closed her eyes she was back in the darkness with the fire and the smoke and Aaron Hotchner who now seemed to constantly avoid any contact with her.

She thought it kind of childish, the way he didn't like to work or be around her. Still, though, Alice knew when she wasn't wanted.

She looked down at her hands which she had positioned on her legs. The bruises on her thighs were still fading. Her eyelids felt heavy on her face. Her heart felt shallow. Losing her memory came with a strong feeling of emptiness and confusion. She often felt like something was missing.

With tired eyes, Alice rose from her chair and walked to the glass doors of the sector in the building. She rode down the elevator in peace, tracing the patterns of the tiled floor with her eyes.

Outside, the air was nice and cool. A light breeze blew her blonde hair behind her head. She didn't bring a jacket that day, so she crossed her arms and rubbed her upper arms softly. The sky was clear, and littered with constellations. Alice had always been interested in stars and space. Sometimes she wished she could travel to the moon, or mars. Somewhere far away from Earth suited her needs. For a moment, Alice kept her position. She swayed in place, with her jaw tilted towards the atmosphere.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Alice lowered her head and looked to the left. Agent Reid stood next to her with a goofy grin stretched across his young face.

"I mean, it's just so big," Alice sighed in reply. Reid looked up at the sky.

"Did you know the universe is still expanding?" he asked, "most people think it goes on for an infinite amount of time, but it's only getting bigger. No one knows what is outside of the universe, though."

Alice nodded. "When I was young, I had a ceiling filled with stars. At least, they were glow in the dark ones. I would arrange them to form constellations and-" Alice stopped for a moment. "Hey, where did you come from?"

Reid looked at Alice in his peripheral vision. "Hm?"

"I was inside, practically asleep. The lights were off and no one else was in there, so where were you?"

"I was in the bathroom. Hotch thought that- well actually I thought that I should watch you until you get home." Reid chuckled a bit.

"That's sweet," Alice said, "but I'm sure I'll be okay. I mean, it's been weeks since the explosion and I haven't been attacked or threatened."

"Well that all plays into the bomber's M.O. They'll wait until your guard is down before they attack, they won't just do it as soon as you recover."

"Makes sense," Alice nodded. She looked forward at the street, and the city lights. "I should get home before it gets too late."

Reid and she both said goodnight and parted their ways. Alice took her time walking lightly to her four door sedan. The city smelled like smoke and dirt, as it always had. She opened her car door slowly and sat inside. The leather seats squeaked underneath her bottom as she settled herself in. Then, she grabbed her gray seatbelt and buckled herself in with a low level of enthusiasm. She locked the doors and found herself sitting in the car taking a deep breath.

Her phone buzzed from her pant pocket. For a moment, she didn't register the sound but after a moment or two she reached into her pocket and carefully pulled the phone out. It was a new phone and had no pictures from her previous one. She didn't remember her password and could therefore not restore anything from the Cloud. She was completely locked out from her personal life in this sense, almost trapped from ever remembering what happened to her within the year before the explosion.

The phone illuminated Alice's face, illuminated every crevice, crack, bruise, and cut. Her eyes widened upon reading the message on her lock screen. Her stomach lurched and twisted inside of her, as if someone had reached into her stomach and was looking frantically for something that wasn't there. Half of Alice didn't know what the text message meant, but the other half feared for her life.

The number was unknown but the message was clear; _I'm gonna get you._

* * *

That's all for now.. **Reviews inspire me to write more, update faster, and also make my day so please leave one if you enjoyed and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I'm really glad people like this story! I apologize for the wait. I lost inspiration until season 11 came out on Netflix and I binged the shit out of it. Anyway this chapter isn't too eventful, hopefully things can start picking up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3.

A small gasp invaded the otherwise silent car. Alice's hands shook as she placed the phone down on the passenger seat. For a moment or two, she debated her options.

Go home, ignore the message. Maybe it's a prank?

Call Spencer or Aaron Hotchner.

A sudden knock on the window bid Alice's eyes open. She couldn't remember closing them in the first place. After a few blinks she turned her head, seeing nothing but an empty parking lot.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath and quickly retrieved her phone, dialing Reid's number quickly.

"Hello?"

A sigh of relief upon hearing Reid's voice.

"Reid, hey it's-"

"Hello?"

"Reid?" Alice asked, louder than before. "Can you hear me?"

Again came Reid's innocent voice. "Is anyone there?"

A second later came a dial tone. Alice, brow furrowed, pulled the phone away from her face. On the screen was another text.

That's not fair

Alice's small fingers wiped the message off the screen as she quickly threw it into her purse and put her car in ignition. After, she pulled out of the parking lot. She rationalized that her home wasn't the safest place, but had a hard time recalling the addresses of her coworkers. Quantico was safe but it seemed as if the stalker knew she was there. Alice sighed, pulling up to a traffic light and making a quick U-turn. Quantico was safer than her home, and those were her only options.

She pulled into the parking lot again, but made sure to park in the handicapped spot closest to the front door. In a few swift motions, she grabbed her phone, purse, and stepped out of the car. She locked it behind her, and jogged to the front door.

The lights on the first floor were off. A security guard resided by an elevator, his body slumped as if he were sleeping. Alice's footsteps awoke him. He removed the flashlight from his utility belt and shined it in her eyes.

"I.D?" he asked, progressing across the floor.

Alice dug through her purse and removed her credentials, flashing them quickly to the guard. He nodded and gestured towards the elevator. She thanked him and rode the elevator to the BAU office floor. The lights were stil out. Reality always seemed warped when the lights were off and the floor vacant. Alice took a small breath and listened.

She heard nothing- nothing but her breathing and her decreasing heart beat. She smiled, walking towards a phone on a random office desk and reaching to grab it. She held the landline in her hand, debating who to call despite the fact that it was almost three in the morning. Eventually, Alice placed the landline back on the receiver and walked to the lounge room. It was no use waking someone up if Quantico was secure.

The lounge room was small. It resided near Aaron Hotchner's office and had a small coffee maker in it, a counter with a microwave, a table and a small black couch that would serve as Alice's bed for the night. The couch was stiff, yet Alice didn't complain. Instead she rolled onto her side and faced the windows that looked out at the rest of the floor. After a few breathing exercises, her eyes became tired and she fell asleep.

Alice was woken three hours later by the soft prodding of a finger between her rib. Her eyes opened slowly as she instinctively reached to wipe her face.

"Alice?"

"Yes, JJ?" Alice sat up, her head spinning from dehydration. She was still in the conference room. Through the windows she saw most of her team sitting near Reid's desk. They were facing in her direction, although they forced themselves to not stare at her bedhead.

"Why didn't you go home last night?"

Alice was about to question what JJ meant when memories of the night before came rushing in. "I got a text."

"A text?"

"Someone said they were going to get me," she paused to yawn, "I tried to call Reid but he cut the call and said that it wasn't fair of me to do that. I was-"

"Let me stop you there so you don't have to repeat the entire story twice," JJ whispered softly. She extended her hand to Alice. Alice took it and JJ pulled her from the couch. "I'll get everyone in the conference ro-"

"I don't want to be a burden for the team," Alice crossed her arms and flashed a glance towards the team.

"I need to at least tell Hotch," JJ said. She contemplated what to say next as she observed Alice's disgruntled look. "We can tell the team when you're comfortable but you're anything but a burden."

"Okay," Alice mumbled as she strode towards the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.

"Hey," JJ placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, "you can always spend the night at my place."

Alice smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll go talk to Hotch," JJ said, then left the lounge room.

Alice picked up a small Styrofoam cup and poured herself a cup of black coffee. She then reached for a container of Coffee-Mate as she heard the lounge door swing open. Without turning around, she added the creamer to her coffee and used her pinky to stir the hot beverage. Then, she picked up the cup and began to sip it.

"Alice?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name. Her feet shifted, allowing her to gain view of Reid. His fingers were tangled together as he tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't trace the call last night or try to call back-"

"Did JJ tell everyone?" Alice asked.

Reid nodded. "I'm sure that she is just trying to keep everyone in the loop. None of us want you to get hurt again."

Alice sighed heavily and heard the slamming of a door. Once again, she jumped. Before she spilled her coffee, she placed it on the counter, and folded her arms. An angry looking Aaron Hotchner stormed past the lounge room with a bundle of papers in his hand. Behind him was JJ, obviously talking as she followed suit. Reid raised an eyebrow and walked towards the door. Alice followed him outside as the unit chief disappeared behind the corner of a wall. A few moments of silence ensued before Aaron's face returned. JJ was no longer behind him, but he continued walking with ferocity towards his office. His feet paused in front of Alice. His hard eyes peered down at her as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"A few agents will be assigned to you at all hours of the day. JJ's house is not safe enough and I would prefer it if you stay here, in the lounge room." His words came through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Alice said softly.

Aaron proceeded to turn and walk back into his office. He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 _Three minutes before the accident_

 _"Aaron, talk to me," Alice whispered, brushing a loose piece of hair from her boyfriend's face. His eyes were concentrated on the files in front of him, his fingers tapping nervously against the table. "What are you thinking?"_

 _"Why was only one person killed in each of the bombings?" Aaron said. "It doesn't make any sense. The places were abandoned, yes, but there was always one person who perished." He raised his eyes to look at Alice._

 _"None of the victims have a connection. If the bombings were targeted…"_

 _"It's late, my love," Alice cooed, kissing Aaron's cheek. "If the bombings were targeted then the connection must be something personal to the bomber. Maybe the number one has meaning to him. Maybe he truly didn't know people would be there. There's an endless list of possibilities. If he sticks to the timeline, he won't bomb again for another week. We have time"_

 _"We don't know the timeline," Aaron said without returning the kiss. His lips turned down. "He bombed twice in one day, again seven days later and then today, which was three days since the last one. Wait." Aaron reached for a pad of paper and pen, then quickly jotted down a series of numbers. He presented his findings to Alice, who started at the numbers with little understanding._

 _"Two bombs in one day. Your brother was born the same day as you were and-" Alice tried to interrupt, but Aaron waved her away with his hand. "Hear me out, please. Seven days between that one, and then three more days. Seventy-three. The year you were born."_

 _Alice still seemed confused, until she let the information sink in. "Was he calling us here?"_

 _"Alice," Aaron said, whatever confusion in his face turned to fear. "Alice, we need to get out of here._

 _"Aaron, it's a coincidence," Alice said as the chief reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed the team, alerting them of his findings._

 _"Alice, there are no such things as coincidences. Either way, it's better to be safe than sorry. We're going to the police department." He reached for his suit jacket as well as Alice's purse. Realizing her argument would get her no where, Alice strode towards the front door of the motel room. She opened it and walked outside. She inhaled the fresh air and walked towards an SUV, assuming Aaron was behind her._

 _As she placed one foot in front of the other, she felt the ground shake. She instantly blamed the shaking on an earthquake and continued to walk forward. Only, she couldn't walk. Her legs weren't touching the ground anymore. She was in the air, flying towards the black SUV at a magnificent rate. Red seemed to encase her as her body slammed against the car. Her eyes instantly closed as she fell onto the asphalt, unconscious._

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review to let me know you liked it...even if you didn't like it you can give me one...

Also season 11 was crazy emotional...did anyone realize that?


End file.
